


hugs

by hopegasms



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Other, Technoblade hears voices, all stories are platonic unless said otherwise, dream traumatized tommy, this is strictly platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopegasms/pseuds/hopegasms
Summary: possibly a series of oneshots?ALL STORIES ARE STRICTLY PLATONIC UNLESS SPECIFICALLY SAID OTHERWISE. PLEASE DO NOT THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE IF I HAVEN’T LEFT IT IN THE NOTES.if any creators involved state that works like this make them uncomfortable, i will take it down immediately.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, More to be added - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 180





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> once again,,, this is completely platonic, they are set as brothers in the story.

first tommy lost wilbur. then he lost tubbo. philza was only ever there for *him*, so he couldn’t even count on his own father. sure, two of the people mentioned were still alive, but they wanted nothing to do with them. the only person he had left was dream. dream destroyed him and everything he owned, never let him leave, never let him do anything he wanted. he was practically on his own. he needed someone. 

the boy trekked through the tundra, shivering, hungry, freezing cold. he couldn’t even feel that though, with how numb he’d gotten over his time alone. he needed someone. tommy just wanted to go see techno. he missed him. well, no, he didn’t. he missed having someone. he just...he just wanted to know he could count on someone. anyone, to be there for him. 

throughout the adventure, he began seeing trails of smoke in the sky, a brick chimney became apparent. he didn’t know who lived there, but he was practically dead, it was worth a shot. that was his thought process as he brought his scarred arms with ripper cloth to knock on the door with everything he could. he could hear the creaking of rickety wooden floors even against the icy winds pounding at his ears. 

a tall figure opened the door, a homely scent of cinnamon and wood drifting through the air. the light was dim, but just past the inability to see the other, the boy began to recognize the person. 

“te-“

“tommy.”

oh, yeah. it was technoblade alright. tommy couldn’t even control himself when he felt tears beginning to well up in his eyes. he heard the small click of the tea mug being set down on a door-side-table, techno’s long, pink, pulled back hair coming into tommy’s eyesight as his vision adjusted to the light and his voice wavered. 

“techno i-“

techno then pulled tommy into a hug before he could even finish his sentence. a warm, comforting, genuine hug, none of which either of the outcasts had experienced in a long while. 

“i know, tommy...you’re...you’re safe now. dream won’t touch you again.”

no...no, it’s true. tommy did miss his older brother.


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw for past abuse/trauma mentions
> 
> technoblade’s voices want blood. tommy wakes up from a nightmare, only to find himself alone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plot idea credits to @hhaeyeun on twitter !! once again, this is strictly platonic, with absolutely no romantic or sexual intent whatsoever. if you do that with people who said they’re uncomfortable with it (and minors who tf would ever want to do that), stop. :]
> 
> also!! this is no longer a brotherly story, just close friends, as techno said that he doesn’t like the family au yesterday on stream. and with that, please enjoy the story!

his eyes shot open, the voices in his head screaming. technoblade couldn’t take this anymore. he ached with desire for what the voices wanted, he ached with desire for blood. unable to stand for it, he threw his covers aside, grabbing his dry-bloodied axe off the wall. his eyes flicked to a sound-asleep tommy, taking everything in his body to not kill the boy then and there. but he knew he couldn’t, he knew tommy was one of the only people he had left. techno ripped himself away from the room, away from the home, and set out in the night in search of mobs. 

as he scanned the area, it was easy to spot skeletons and zombies all around him. they began limping closer, shooting arrows, gruesome noises escaping their dead and raw mouths. he slashed them where it hurt, one by one, watching them fall to their demise. but even after all the monster in the area were dead, corpses at his feet, technoblade still needed blood. he moved on to peaceful mobs, sheep and cows getting slaughtered in mere seconds, pilling up right behind the killer. 

-

tommy writhed in his bed, sweating as he sat up like a bullet. tears were spilling from his eyes while he held his bed head in his hands. hands shook violently, rubbing his eyes the best he could to try and get rid of the warm streaks running down his face. he had a nightmare, a nightmare where he was alone again with dream. he was tortured, manipulated, it felt like he had started over again. and when he looked over to technoblade’s bed, only to see sheets sprawled out with no one in them, his heart began to race again. he was alone…?

gaining all the confidence he could, tommy’s trembling body lifted itself from the bed, opening the window boards for a moment. and then, he saw it. dead animals and monsters surrounding a singular living body in the snow. he tilted his head, eyes slowly beginning to drown out the tears that had once dampened his cheeks. he felt slightly better, knowing the techno was there and alive and hadn’t left him. his intense shaking was calmed in the smallest bit as he pulled himself out of the sweet home, making his way to the man who had saved his life. 

as he shuffled out into the snowy night, the white flakes reflecting the moonlight, he now only shivered from cold. he had forgot to grab his coat, he was too worried. as he got further into the field, closer to techno, he could see him kneeling in the snow, axe covered in new blood shaking in his hands, muttering something. and as tommy got even closer, the words became even more apparent. 

“blood for the blood god.”

…

“technoblade…?”

the killer whirled around, eyes red and looking extremely irritated. 

“tommy, leave. leave now. go away.”

his words were short, tense, full of aggression, yet had no effect on the boy. he just narrowed his eyes, and sighed. they’d been through this before, it wasn’t the first time, so tommy actually knew what to do now. very carefully, keeping direct eye contact with technoblade the whole time, tommy slowly removed the axe from his hands, the blood of the dead covered his own palms now, but he didn’t think too much on it. 

“don't be silly, blade. it’s too early for this shit.”

he muttered, pulled him into a one-armed hug, tossing the axe somewhere else, and adding his other arm after he’d done so. techno tensed up, not responding for a solid moment. but, after a few seconds, he sat his chin on tommy’s shoulder and returned the favor of the embrace. he could tell tommy had just been in distress just moments before, techno knew how the boy acted when he was trying to suppress earlier events.

he sighed and shut his eyes, taking everything in himself to not push tommy to the ground, make him get away. he didn’t think tommy was safe with him, but he knew the blond couldn’t care less if he was safe or not. they were both always just trying to protect each other, both hyper aware of that fact. his fingers tightened around tommy’s shoulders, jaw clenching. 

“i’m not going anywhere, you dumb pig.”

tommy muttered, techno could feel his disapproval.

“neither am i, you stupid child.”


End file.
